A Dangerous Liaison
by Jayne Stepp
Summary: What happens when Hermione finds herself attracted to two spunky men? Who will she choose? Will she choose? WARNINGS:GRAPHIC SEX SCENES WIP
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Hey everybody! I'm back! I apologise for not writing for so long however things have been a bit hectic at my end. This is my latest creation which I have been working on for what feels like forever! So here is the first chapter, I hope you like it, please read and review to tell me what you think. Just a few warnings for this fic, it contains graphic sex scenes and rather adult material, so if you're not into that than I suggest you find something else to read.

So now with out further ado I present to you...

**A Dangerous Liaison**

**I**

Harry Potter held his girlfriend lovingly as he caressed her face. His girlfriend, Hermione Granger smiled up at him, her boyfriend of whom she'd been seeing for nearly a year. In fact their one year anniversary was tomorrow.

She was so glad their relationship had lasted so long. Everybody expected it to fail exactly the way her relationship with Ron had. But nobody understood that she and Ron were never meant to be together. Harry on the other hand… Well that was different. He understood her more than Ron ever could and she understood him as well.

"I love you." Harry murmured as he stroked her unruly hair.

"I love you too."

Harry lent down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. She responded expressing all her love for him in the simple action. He gathered her into his arms and held her closely to his heart. He loved this woman more than he ever thought he would love in his lifetime. She was beautiful to him in every single way.

Harry slowly began to unbutton Hermione's shirt as he continued to kiss her. Her hands began to slowly roam across his back; lightly drawing her nails across his bare skin.

Once Harry had removed her of her clothing he enveloped her left nipple with his mouth. Her nipple pebbled into a hard peak almost immediately. Hermione felt bliss as he suckled her left then right breasts. She felt her insides melt and her nerve endings spark at his ministrations.

"I need you." She gasped, "I need you deep inside me."

Harry didn't deny her as he released himself from the last of his clothing and slowly entered her holding her to him. She moaned as his thick length filled her entirely. She had never felt anything so good in her lifetime. He slowly thrust into her again and again. Rousing her every nerve ending; igniting a fire deep inside her.

"Harry… I'm… I'm almost…" Hermione cried as she felt her inner walls begin to convulse around him. Her climax threw her into oblivion as she looked into Harry's deep green eyes. Her orgasm triggered his and he thrust himself into her one last time and felt his release.

He untangled himself from her and rolled off her body. He pulled her towards him and held her again. He watched as sleep finally overcame her body. He loved her so much. He never wanted to let this woman go. He wanted to make her his forever.

Harry awoke the next morning to find the space next to him completely empty. He faintly heard the shower in the bathroom joined to the bedroom. He got himself out of bed and walked towards the kitchen and proceeded to make breakfast for the both of them.

Finally he heard the distinct sound of the water being shut off and saw her walk out of the bedroom clad only in a towel. He could feel the familiar tide of arousal sweep over him as he watched her walk up to him and give him a chaste kiss.

"Good morning sleepy head." She said as she poured herself a cup of tea and sat down at the table. "Mmm… this smells fantastic!"

Harry sat across from her as she proceeded to eat her breakfast.

"Good morning to you too. What time will you be home tonight?"

"I don't know, why? Are you planning something?" Hermione smiled as she knew she had caught him out.

"I don't know why I try to make things a surprise."

"Because you love me and it's the thought that counts."

"So any idea what time you'll be home?"

"Probably around six, I'm working a new case."

"Right."

They spoke more about trivial things while they ate their breakfast together. Then Harry went to the bathroom to shower and left Hermione to her own thoughts. She had a pretty good idea what Harry was planning tonight. She knew that it would include dinner and a proposal.

She had seen Harry take an unusual interest in jewellery shops last time they had visited Diagon Alley. Hermione wasn't a stupid woman and had concluded that he was going to propose. But did she want to be with Harry for the rest of her life? Sharing everything with him? Never to be with another man again?

She knew she loved him like she'd loved no other man before. She knew that she couldn't imagine life without him. Her mother had always said that when you can't imagine life without someone it means you love them. But even though everything pointed to a yes, she couldn't help but feel that something was missing.

She didn't know why she felt this way. Harry was an intelligent, wonderful guy. He was dreadfully handsome, amazingly sexy, always thoughtful, forever caring and loving. Yet, she felt something missing. Perhaps the problem was with her.

With that thought, Harry came running through the bedroom door.

"'Mione, I have to go, I'm running late. I'll see you tonight around six" He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and apparated to the ministry.

Hermione looked at the time and realised she needed to get dressed as well or else she would be running late too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Here's chapter two. Hope you like it, please read and review.

**A Dangerous Liaison**

**II**

Hermione walked into her office at exactly 9 o'clock in the morning. She placed her bag on her desk and took the first folder out of her in-box and began to look at it.

She was successfully completing the paperwork of her last job, when the door to her office opened and her receptionist Sally walked in. Sally was a couple of years younger than herself and had been a Hufflepuff at Hogwarts. She was a loyal cheery girl, who was always reliable.

"Hermione, your new client has changed their appointment to 12 o'clock and has asked you to meet them at that Italian restaurant I went to with Martin last week."

"The muggle one on King Street?"

"Yeah, it's really nice; Martin and I really enjoyed it there."

"Was there any reason given for the change in times?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Right, well I'll have to go home and change beforehand."

With that Sally left Hermione to herself again. Hermione was having a funny feeling about this new client. She didn't understand why she needed to meet the company over lunch. All she was doing was curse breaking for them. The meeting was simply to go over what the job would entail. There was definitely no need for lunch.

Hermione Granger stood outside the Italian restaurant looking extremely professional in her opinion. She wore plain black heels and a tight black pencil skirt which reached just below her knee. She wore a white top which she'd tucked in under her skirt. Her hair was in a neat bun at the nape of her neck and her make up was extremely tasteful. She felt ready to meet whoever felt the need to eat lunch with her.

She walked into the restaurant at exactly 12 o'clock and a waitress approached her.

"Eating alone?"

"No I'm here to meet with a Mr. Purcey."

"Follow me."

The waitress led her past all the tables and into a private room at the back of the establishment. The waitress opened the door.

"Mr Purcey is in here."

Hermione walked through the door and saw the last person she expected to see.

Ever.

There was no stranger sitting at the table in front of her, but a man she'd known and hated for most of her life.

In front of her sat a very smug looking Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy?"

"Why Miss Granger, long time no see! Please be seated we need to catch up."

Hermione didn't move. She didn't trust the bastard now standing in front of her. Where was Mr. Purcey? Obviously he didn't exist. Obviously he was Draco Fucking Malfoy.

"Miss Granger, please don't look so shocked and please take a seat."

Hermione sat down carefully as if expecting to find the chair was cursed. She didn't feel like dying in front of Malfoy. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"I haven't done anything to the chair you know. You're quite safe. I've only called upon your services as I need someone to do some curse breaking at the manor. Unfortunately my Father wished to make my life living hell after I switched sides during the war. He placed curses on basically every valuable object us Malfoys owned. With his incarceration at the conclusion of the war, I decided to try to break the curses. I have succeeded with most things but there are things I found were beyond my powers thus I decided to call in a professional. I would only take the best and word has it that you, Miss Granger, are the best."

Hermione gave a dejected sigh and relaxed in her chair.

"Why the fake name?"

"Would you have come today if you were to meet Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well… I'm sure I…"

"Honestly?"

"No."

"That is why I lied about who I was. Not to mention the satisfaction I would receive from the look on your face when you saw who Mr. Purcey really was."

"Bastard."

"Many people feel the exact same way. But, I've gotten used to it. Now let's order before I loose my appetite"

They both ordered their meal and began to talk about the job at hand. Hermione was finding the situation annoying to say the least. She was going to have to spend time with the ferret she thought she'd successfully removed from her life years ago.

Draco on the other hand, was rather pleased with the situation. He was going to spend time with Hermione Granger the Gryffindor lioness of Hogwarts. Little did she know of the infatuation he'd had with her since their sixth year. She was everything he was taught to desire in a girl, yet she was everything he was taught not to desire. She went against all his Father's teachings.

He had turned this confusion into hate; however, with maturity he found his hate was actually hiding a deep seeded desire. Since his realisation he tried to leave the lioness alone so he could get over his obsession with the woman. Yet, he found with time his longing grew. Until finally he could take it no longer and he had to meet with her, spend time with her and try to convince her he was worth her time.

"So what sort of valuables will I be looking at?"

"Quite a lot of jewellery, some already have dark magic. Although this didn't stop my father. Some documents of value and many books."

"Well, I'll need to get these items to my office where I can work on deciphering the curses. Once I have found the curses used on these objects I will be able to find or invent counter curses which will free the object of its curse."

"We may have a problem there Miss Granger. Most of the curses are dark and moving these objects may result in injury or even death."

"I see, where are they kept now?"

"In a spare room at the Manor."

"Have you tried to move them with magic?"

"No."

"Good, well would it be ok for me to work at the Manor for a few days to catalogue all the curses used?"

"Yes that would be fine. However, I would like to help."

"Help? There's no need to help me. You're employing me to do the job so you won't need to do it."

"Let's just put it this way. This curse breaking has become quite a hobby of mine and I would like to see it through. I want you to teach me what I've missed and been doing wrong with the curses."

"Well, if you insist."

"Fine, now that that's settled. What's new with you?"

At exactly 2 o'clock in the afternoon Hermione apparated with Draco back to Malfoy Manor. During their lunch Draco had insisted they place all differences aside and call each other by their first names.

Hermione wasn't entirely pleased with the situation but it could be worse. At least Draco was being nice. Actually he was being quite charming if you asked her. So much so, she was beginning to enjoy her time spent with him.

Once in the manor Draco led her to the room where he'd stored all the cursed objects. Upon walking into the room Hermione realised what a large case she'd walked into.

"Your Father wasn't at all pleased with you was he." Hermione stated when looking at the room.

"He was quite livid when he found out I'd joined the Order. Mother described him as something akin to a raging bull. According to Mother, after realising he couldn't disown me as he had no other male heir; he lugged everything of value into this room and cursed it all."

"Well he was obviously pissed off, that much I can tell."

Draco laughed as he led her further into the room.

"I've been able to break most of the curses on the objects but these ones don't make sense to me."

"Well," Hermione said rolling up the sleeves of her shirt "I think we need to figure out what the problem is."

Draco nodded and began to help Hermione run testing spells over the nearest book.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Here's chapter three. It's pretty short I know but I'm putting chapter four up as well. Hope you like it, please read and review.

**A Dangerous Liaison**

**III**

Hermione Granger arrived at her London flat at exactly 6 o'clock in the evening. Her day with Draco Malfoy had gone extremely well. They'd been completely mature and hadn't argued or fought all day.

She'd dreaded working with him; she thought he would hold her back. However, she'd terribly underestimated his intelligence and instead of a hindrance she'd found him to be a great help. They'd successfully broken two curses off two books today which was a major success considering the complex curses they were dealing with.

Hermione took off her coat and hung it upon the coat stand by the door and she walked into their apartment.

Upon entering she found the apartment completely dark except for the hundreds of candles placed around the room which provided a soft light. She noticed the table, set for two and Harry standing by it with a single red rose in his hand.

"For you." He simply stated as he gave her the rose.

"Thank you Harry. Thank you for all of it." She replied as she kissed him and pulled him into an embrace.

She sat down and Harry proceeded to serve the dinner he'd cooked for the two of them. They ate whilst talking of trivial things and reminiscing over times past. They drank a good deal of wine and ate a good deal of wonderful food.

"'Mione you know I love you right?"

"Yes Harry."

"And you know that I'll always be there for you no matter what."

"Yes I know."

"Well what I'm trying to say is." Harry stood, knelt before her, reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. "What are you doing for the rest of your life?"

"Oh Harry!" Hermione replied "I'm spending the rest of my life with you Harry, all of it is yours."

Hermione joined Harry on the ground and threw her arms around him. She drew back and kissed him before pulling away to look at the ring. The ring had a gold band with a ruby stone in the middle and a few smaller diamonds on either side of the ring. It was perfect. Harry was perfect. The entire moment was perfect.

Harry slid the ring on her finger and kissed her again. He couldn't believe she'd said yes! He'd been so worried all day, even Ron noticed. He pulled her to him and picked her up in his arms and began to carry her towards their bedroom.

"What are you doing??" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm going to show you how much I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **Here's chapter four. It's a lot longer than chapter three. Hope you like it, please read and review.

**A Dangerous Liaison**

**IV**

Hermione apparated to Malfoy Manor at exactly 9 o'clock the next morning still reeling after the night before. Harry and she had made plans for dinner so they could discuss the engagement and the future wedding in more detail. She'd taken her ring off as she didn't want to damage it at work. She stood in the foyer for only a few moments before Draco walked into the room.

"Good Morning."

"Good Morning, you definitely like to be on time."

"Always, I can't handle it if I'm not."

"So you're not even fashionably late to anything?"

"No, never. I won't even be late to my wedding."

Draco laughed and beckoned her to follow him. Whilst they were walking back to the room, Hermione couldn't help but notice how Draco looked today. Unlike yesterday he was wearing more casual clothes which made him look comfortable. He wore simple trousers and a loose fitting shirt. His hair was left loose without any product at all. She'd never in her wildest dreams thought she'd ever find herself saying this but, Draco Malfoy looked sexy.

The thought almost made her laugh. Draco Malfoy looking sexy! She'd have to tell Ginny that one next time she saw her. She'd appreciate the humour of the thought.

Before she could expand her thoughts any further they had arrived at the room and both began to work through the items.

Draco Malfoy lifted the book that he and Hermione had just relieved of its curses. It was an ancient book that was extremely valuable. Hermione gasped when she got a good look at what book it was.

"Is that what I think it is??" She asked hardly containing her excitement.

"Well, it depends what's going on in your mind. What do you think it is?"

"Is it _Blood and Flesh_ by Artemius Slaynter one of the darkest wizards to ever grace the earth."

"Yes it is."

"Could I borrow it?"

"Now, what would a golden Gryffindor like yourself want with a book which explores the darkest dark arts imaginable?"

"Maybe I'm interested in the subject."

"Has Miss Granger, every teacher's pet dabbled with the dark arts?"

Draco was smirking at her. He already knew the answer to the question. Even though he knew the answer already, she still didn't want to answer that question. Not even Harry knew of her "dabbling" as Draco put it.

"…maybe…" Hermione stated quietly.

"Well, if everybody could see you now. They'd all be so shocked!" Draco was laughing now. "What made you study the dark arts?"

"During the war I felt that we needed to use fire against fire. The only way we could be powerful enough to defeat Voldemort was if we explored the powers they used against us and used them back in return. I brought this idea up at an Order meeting long before you joined and was told I was a death eater if I wanted to use such magic. Professor Snape, however, understood the logic in my argument and being a man who understood the Dark Arts and used them each day, he approached me about it. For the next year he tutored me in such areas."

"Severus taught you the Dark Arts. Well you couldn't have had a better teacher. Now to why you would find this book so interesting after all the other dark arts books we've seen today?"

"Well, this book has a chapter on dark sex magic which is the only area which Professor Snape refused to teach me. Thus I've always been interested in it."

"Hermione I'm beginning to like this side of you. You're naughty and nice all at the same time." He gave her a suggestive look at this then continued. "Yes, you can borrow the book."

"Can I? Seriously?"

"Yeah."

At this Hermione threw her arms around him.

"Thank you so much!"

"Let's not get too excited about it all, it's only a book."

Hermione pulled away from him.

"Only a book!" She seemed speechless "Only a book! I'm going to ignore you just said that."

After enjoying a casual lunch in the Manor gardens with Draco, Hermione received an owl from Harry saying that he and Ron would have to continue their auror duties into the night. He apologised for having to cancel their date that night and asked her not to wait up for him as he wasn't likely to be home until the next morning.

After reading the letter her smile faded. She'd been looking forward to seeing Harry again. The idea of her marrying him was still new and fresh in her mind and she wanted to talk about it with him so badly. However, she could wait. Their dinner could wait.

Draco had noticed the change in her demeanour once she'd read the letter. He could tell it was bad news. Her smile was gone and the light in her eyes had been extinguished.

"What's happened." Draco asked trying to pose nonchalance.

"My plans for tonight have just been cancelled. It seems I'm a free woman tonight." Hermione stated whilst placing the letter on the table.

"You seem rather put out by this turn of events."

"Well I was looking forward to it."

"How about I take you out myself."

"You take me out for dinner?"

"Yes, consider it a thank you for your services."

"Your thank you to me is my wage; you don't need to take me out for dinner."

"Well I'm free tonight and you've just had a cancellation. Perhaps I can try to make up for the company which you lack."

"Draco Malfoy, are you trying to cheer me up?" Hermione asked laughing as she already knew the answer.

"Maybe."

"Well, I guess pigs do fly."

"Yes and as magical folk we can make that happen too." He replied laughing at her muggle expression.

Hermione stood under the shower wondering how she'd gotten herself into this. Draco had found a way to persuade her to accompany him to a fancy French restaurant in the heart of London. It was so fancy that she had to wear formal clothing.

When she'd informed Draco that she couldn't possibly go, as she owned nothing suitable to wear. He'd simply said that he still had a few of his mother's dresses which with a wave of his wand he could charm to fit her. Hermione didn't know what surprised her most, the fact that Narcissa Malfoy had owned muggle dresses or that Draco was seemingly willing to do anything to make her have dinner with him.

Hermione turned off the tap, stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself into a towel. She walked out into the guest bedroom which Draco had shown her to and found an elegant box on the bed. On top of the box was a note:

_H,_

_This dress was one of my favourite dresses that my Mother wore. I hope you like it as much as I do._

_I'll meet you in an hour in the foyer._

_D_

Hermione opened the box, pulled out the dress Draco expected her to wear and groaned at the sight of it. Of course Draco liked it, it was Slytherin green. Thank god she was wearing red underwear; she needed some trace of her Gryffindor self whilst wearing such a dress.

Draco paced at the foot of the stairs which led to the foyer. He was so nervous. If he screwed up tonight he was going to loose her… forever.

He continued his frantic pacing as he went through his plan for the night. He'd take her to the restaurant. He'd be utterly charming. He'd make her realise she'd been wrong for all those years and at the end of the night he'd take her home and kiss her at her door.

He didn't believe that it would work. If she looked as good in that dress as he thought she would he would have a lot of trouble keeping tonight to a simple kiss.

He stopped pacing and walked towards the large mirror on the wall. He glanced at his reflection. He told himself he looked good and that nothing could stop tonight from being successful. That nothing could stop her from falling desperately and passionately in love with him.

He snorted at that thought. Obviously he had competition if she was meant to be seeing somebody else tonight. It was probably Weasel. Last he'd heard she was going out with him but that was years ago. He probably hadn't had the balls to take their relationship to the next level. Hermione deserved so much more than him.

Yeah, she deserved somebody who had insulted and bullied her for half of her life.

He continued his pacing. Well, she didn't have any ring on her finger so he believed she was free game for him to poach. His pacing became faster as he thought about his chances of beating the Weasel in a fight. He believed he could beat him, but then again that guy had a nasty temper, but so would he if he tried to take Hermione away from him, but was his temper strong enough? Weasel could have taken up some sort of martial art and was probably a black belt. But then he could always duel the git. Draco'd always been a more powerful wizard than Weasley.

Where the fuck was she?? He was slowly going bonkers as he paced the foyer. He walked over to the stair well peering up trying to see if she was coming. He had half a mind to go up there and drag her down himself. But he ceased that thought when he saw her walk slowly down the stairs in his Mother's dress.

She looked beautiful, gorgeous. Her hair was swept up in a messy bun with tendrils of hair loose, framing her face. Her make up was conservative and she wore a simple silver locket around her neck. The dress was deep emerald green which suited her complexion. It was strapless and was fitted tight to her skin until her knees where it expanded into a fishtail. She wore arm length emerald green gloves to finish off the whole look.

He believed looked like a dark Slytherin mermaid. Like one of those mermaids from the muggle fairytales. She believed she looked like a floating mass of Slytherin green silk.

"You look beautiful." He said giving her an appraising look. The only reply he found from her was a glare that could kill the strongest of men. "Hey, it was just a compliment!"

"Yeah, well you can go shove it where the sun don't shine."

"And she talks dirty too. Come let's go to the restaurant."

And with that they apparated into an alley way next to the restaurant.

They sat in the far left corner of the beautiful restaurant called _La Fleur de la Nuit_ which was according to Draco French for 'The Flower of the Night'. Hermione thought it was corny, Draco thought it was romantic. He told her it made him think of her, a beautiful seductive flower which only shows its beauty at night. Hermione told him to get fucked.

They sat drinking, talking, laughing and eating. Hermione had by now completely forgotten about Harry and his letter. All she focused upon was the charming man in front of her. Through the night he continued to give her body appraising looks as he obviously found her attractive. Hermione liked his attentions. They were different from Harry's which were all noble. Harry would never look at her with such salacity that Draco was. He wouldn't want to hurt her.

As for the dress. She liked the shape of the dress as it showed off her curves excellently; she delighted in wearing such a rich fabric that she could never in her dreams afford and she admired the effort the craftsmen took in making such an exquisite dress. She tried to ignore the fact that it was probably made in some sweatshop or by hundreds of imprisoned house elves. Aside from that she was beginning to really like it. Even the colour was beginning to grow on her. The fact that it belonged to the late Mrs. Malfoy made her feel a bit weird. She felt slightly disrespectful wearing the dress of a dead woman who in life had never liked her.

"What's going through your mind?" Draco asked.

"Just wondering what your mother would think if she saw me in this dress. I get the feeling she's turning in her grave."

"My mother would think exactly what I think; that you look beautiful. They way she acted in public was a façade to please the Dark Lord and Lucius. Yes she generally didn't like muggleborns and believed that purebloods should only breed with purebloods, but she never agreed with the extremes of the Dark Lord. She felt they both could live in perfect harmony."

"As long as they stood on opposite sides of the room."

"Well, yes. She would have seen purebloods mixing with muggleborns as being encouragement for relationships between the two groups. However, she wouldn't be so harsh as to condemn all friendships between muggleborn and purebloods. Does that make sense?"

"I think so. She wouldn't want to encourage her pureblood children date and possibly marry muggleborns. But if her children became friends with muggleborns she wouldn't condemn such a friendship."

"Yes. However, there was one failing in my Mother's argument. At some point all pureblood families would all be related, which is exactly what is happening right now. I am related to basically every pureblood you meet. Blaise Zabini is my cousin, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle are my second cousins and Pansy Parkinson's mother was my mother's cousin so that would make her my… third cousin. It's sick really and the more interbred we become the more diseases and defects weaken our kind. So it's necessary that we marry outside of the pureblood circle."

"Ahh, so that's why you aren't married to Pansy… Everybody thought you were betrothed. But you refused to marry her so you're children wouldn't have two heads."

Draco laughed at this. "I was never to be betrothed to Pansy, that was simply a rumour she started. I was betrothed to Blaise's sister Isadora. But, I did object to the betrothal, as did she. We both understood the consequences of such a union. With my parents' death and the end of the war I was able to convince her parents that a betrothal would be the wrong thing to do."

"Well, at least you won't have to worry about the two head thing."

"True."

They continued to talk about trivial things. Their past, school, the war, her job, his financial independence… The night drew on and their conversations became deeper and deeper. They reached into the intellectual and explored the philosophical.

Draco could not have imagined the night to have gone any better. He felt she was beginning to see him as more than just the little boy who hated her. He was correct in his observation, as Hermione held no thoughts of their past and was only thinking of the present. She was beginning to feel that she knew him completely. Even though she'd only really spoken to him over these two days, it felt right.

It was getting late so Draco paid the bill and escorted Hermione back to the alley way. Draco stopped, and Hermione turned to face him.

"Thank you so much for this." Hermione said. "Thank you for such a wonderful night, you really did cheer me up."

"I'm glad to hear it." Draco replied.

Draco watched her as she shivered and he took his jacket off and secured it around her shoulders.

"Why, Mr. Malfoy, forever the gentleman." She mocked

"You looked cold."

"I was cold."

He placed his arm around her shoulders and she moved into his embrace. He was so warm against her body. He pulled her to him and carefully stroked her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder. He let her rest there a while before nudging her head so she looked at him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself tonight." He murmured before brushing his lips against hers in a chaste but sensual kiss. He kissed her again; this time he kissed her harder, running his tongue along her bottom lip asking permission to enter her mouth. She quickly gave him the access he wanted and he let his tongue explore her hot mouth. He began to pull away catching her bottom lip between his teeth and gently biting on it before pulling away completely.

Hermione kept her eyes closed for a moment as if savouring the moment. Then she opened her eyes and it was like reality had hit. She'd just kissed Draco Malfoy. She was engaged to Harry Potter. She was supposed to be having dinner with Harry tonight. Instead she'd had dinner with Draco. She was supposed to be kissing Harry, but instead she was kissing Draco. Where had she gone so wrong? What had happened? Where the hell had Draco learned to kiss like that? She stepped back from Draco suddenly and looked up at the confused expression on his face.

"I can't do this." She said slowly trying to gather her thoughts. "I can't do this. I'm seeing somebody else. I've been seeing them for a long time."

Realisation hit Draco, who had believed he was about to be rejected and he felt reassured.

"Hermione, you can't tell me you haven't felt the connection between us. Don't deny it. Do you have a connection like that with whoever you're dating?"

Hermione thought about it for a moment. She couldn't deny the connection she had with Draco, just as much as she couldn't deny the connection she had with Harry. They were both as strong as each other, but so completely different.

Draco watched the battle taking place inside her. He hoped she would choose him. She hoped she wouldn't deny what he'd worked so hard for. He could tell that she was having trouble with the decision so he decided to help her.

He stepped towards her and crashed his lips down upon her unsuspecting ones. Nothing about this kiss was gentle or soft. It was animalistic and primal. It was all about lust and need. It was all about satisfaction.

Hermione pushed him away. Her breathing was ragged and she knew her lips were swollen. She'd never felt anything like that before in her lifetime. She grabbed the collar of his shirt in her fist and pushed him up against the wall of the alleyway. She pushed her knee between his legs and took his mouth with hers, expressing her every desire.

She roughly grinded her hipbone into his crotch and she felt him harden against her. He grabbed her shoulders roughly and pushed her to the other side of the alleyway and pushed her up against the wall. She wrapped her legs around him and he apparated them both back to Malfoy Manor.


End file.
